In an apparatus which involves a cylindrical housing containing a rotatable shaft and a wing protruding from the shaft and engaging the interior of the housing such that the wing is movable with the shaft back and forth under the influence of fluid pressure, it is necessary to provide some form of sealing arrangement between the wing and the interior of the housing to maintain fluid pressure integrity. It is also necessary to provide a seal between the shaft and a stop member which limits the rotational movement of the wing.
In a known apparatus of this general type, a slider intended for use on the rotatable wing and a sealing body intended for use with it have a circular enlargement at the ends of the legs which serves the purpose of securing the body in a corresponding recess in the rotary wing. As a result of this, a positive connection between the rotary wing on one side and the sealing body and the slider on the other side is achieved. On the stop body, a sealing body is in the form of an O-ring and its slider is formed as a rectangularly shaped frame. The O-ring and the frame are disposed such that they lie in a radial plane.